


All Through The Night

by DerekHaleGirl97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Brainwashing, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt Stiles, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Sad Ending, Season/Series 04, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: The only way for Stiles to stop hurting is if she forgets.





	All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed I haven't posted anything since August. Why? Because of college. At first, I thought it would be easier this semester since I had English based classes this time around, but I was wrong. There's a lot of reading to do, a lot of writing. And some learning of the German language. So, my writing schedule has been cut in half, and I haven't been able to work on anything yet. BUUUT, I decided to rummage through my laptop files and found this old gem. 
> 
> Originally, I was going to turn this into a whole story, but seeing as I barely have time to write one story this semester, I decided to just post this again. Why? Cause I liked this scene. And no, there won't be a second part. Mostly because I don't have the time, and I'm currently working on something you guys might enjoy. I'll explain a little more in the end.
> 
> so.... enjoy?

__All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you.  
All through the night, this precious time, when time is new.  
All, all through the night today, knowing that we feel  
the same, without saying, the same without saying  
  
We have no past we won't reach back,  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
and once we start a meter clicks,  
and it goes running all through the night.  
Until it ends, there is no end.  
  
All through the night a stray cat is crying, stray cat sings back.  
All through the night, they have forgotten what by they do lack.  
Under those white street lamps, there is a little chance they may see you, a chance they may see you.  
  
We have no past, we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night,  
And once we start, the meter clicks,  
it goes running all through the night.  
  
Until it ends there is no end, keep with me forward all through the night and once we start,  
the meter clicks, and goes running all through the night.  
Until it ends, there is no end, keep with me forward all through the night.  
Keep with me all through the night.

By Sleeping At Last

Stiles sat on the stool in the vet’s office, her hands laid still in her lap as she hears the insufferable ticking of the clock. She could feel the time passing slowly, and she tenses as her mind begin to wander to a time where it wasn’t as painful, but yet at the same time, it was. Stiles bit the inside of her lip, tasting the blood until those thoughts went away. She’s been doing it since they came back from Mexico, and it seemed to help somewhat.

When she tastes blood, she thinks about her time with the Nogitsune, filling her thoughts about the people she hurt. It keeps her from thinking of…him…it keeps her from feeling the pain of losing her mate. Filling the mind with thoughts of regret always keeps from the real pain, the unbearable physical pain she feels every day since he died… It keeps her from letting it sink in that he’s gone. That he’s never coming back. That she never even got to say goodbye because she had to help Scott; bring him back so she wouldn’t lose her best friend…but she ended up losing something else.

She always thought she understood grief. She thought that if she’d gone through the worst, then maybe it would get easier, less painful. What she didn’t count on was losing Derek. She always thought of him as this big strong person who always manages to survive, no matter what he’s been through. He survived the death of his family, the death of his pack, losing the spark that made him an alpha, no matter what he always came out. Not as he was before, always a little more damaged, but at least he was able to come back to her. Every time.

Except, this wasn’t one of those times. After she and Lydia discovered that Derek was going to die, she didn’t want to believe it. No, it couldn’t happen. Not to Derek, never Derek. He had suffered so much in his life, so much pain and guilt, and yet the universe decided to torment him even more by having Kate take away his powers and giving the killing shot. Derek couldn’t survive that, he should have, but he didn’t.

Stiles felt it when he died. Felt a part of her soul being torn apart, a crippling pain that left her breathless, gasping for air, and then she felt empty. She had no idea why at first, only this sinking feeling that something was wrong, and then Peter had to go bat-shit crazy and turn on them, on Scott. When it was all over, when Scott knocked off Peter and he was sent to werewolf jail (wherever the hell that was), only then did Stiles realized what she had lost. When she saw Derek lying against the rocks like she had left him, not breathing or moving, she broke down sobbing.

She did try to wake him up, pleaded with him to stay and not leave her, but Braeden had told her that it was too late. Derek had succumbed to his wounds and died during the fight, and all Stiles was holding onto was a dead body of her mate. Stiles lost it then, feeling the pain and agony of losing her other half. When she looked at his face, she couldn’t help but think of how peaceful he looked, like he was sleeping. The weight of his life was no longer holding him down, and now he had gone and left her behind. She wanted to call him selfish, she wanted to call him a liar because he had promised they would be together. When all their hopes were high, when Stiles needed an anchor after the Nogitsune, Derek promised forever. And yet, there they were, she trying to hold on while he was no longer there.

Stiles doesn’t remember going back to Beacon, she doesn’t remember the first few months or even the funeral they held for him. She doesn’t remember the days she spent, eating and drinking when told to, never speaking unless spoken to. She even quit Lacrosse, no longer having any interest because her heart wasn’t in it. It had been six months of pain and emptiness, and she had no idea how she could ever move on.

Yes, she thought she understood grief, but this wasn’t like any of the pain she felt when she lost her mom. Stiles was missing her heart, she had given it to Derek a long time ago, but he took it with him to wherever werewolves go in the afterlife. Now, every single day has been like living in hell. Yes, she did have Scott, she did have her Dad and Lydia, and the rest of the pack. But she didn’t have Derek, and no one was ever going to replace him in her heart, or at least what’s left of it.

‘You look nervous,’ Stiles freezes, biting her lip even harder to try and ignore him. No, not again, please not again. ‘Stiles, you know there’s nothing to be nervous about,’

“He’s not real, Stiles, he’s not real,” Stiles whispers to herself, trying to fight the lump in her throat. She tries thinking about the memory of Scott, him being impaled by the sword she held him. Her voice crying to stop it, to stop hurting her brother. Stiles lets out a small whimper.

‘Stiles, stop thinking like that,’ Stiles feels his hands grasping on of hers. She holds in another sob. ‘It wasn’t you, and you know that.’

“You’re not real, you’re just a figment of my imagination. It’s just my subconscious making me see what I want to see. You can’t be here, Derek…” Stiles tells him, keeping her eyes closed.

‘You know Scott’s right… This isn’t healthy, Stiles.’ Derek tells her.

“I know…” Stiles sobs, covering her face with her hands. “I want to see you, Derek. I want you to come back, but I know I can’t…”

‘So why am I here? If you want to move on, then move on…’

“But I never got to say goodbye,” Stiles’ voice cracks, muffled by her hands. She finally pulls them away to reveal that she was now crying. “The last thing you said was to save Scott, and…I didn’t say anything because I knew we had to…but I wish I had.”

‘Well, you have enough time before Deaton comes in and does that…spell…’

“But it’s not the same… as much as I want it to be… it’s just not the same,” Stiles sighs, keeping her eyes closed. She waited, trying to think of how her life will be different afterward… Sadly, she couldn’t think of a life without Derek, and it hurt that much knowing that it was true.

“Miss Stilinski?” Stiles hears Deaton come into the room. She opens her eyes and watches as he takes a seat in front of her, placing what looked like sage on the table in front of him. “How are you feeling?”

“No better than usual,” She replies, keeping her hands in her lap. She could still feel Derek’s hand gripping hers.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Deaton says grimly before moving to take the seat next to her. “Now, I hope you are ready because once we begin, there is no going back.”

“I know about the consequences, Deaton.” Stiles sighs, looking at her hands. “I just want this over with so I can get on with my life,”

“You realize that I’m only taking away your memory of falling for Derek. I’m not going to take the memory of him completely.” Deaton informs her, gently placing his hands over hers. “A mate bond is hard to erase; it goes in much deeper than any of us can ever comprehend. Masking it is much easier because you won’t feel the bond, even if it’s still there. It blocks the pain, but it will leave you unsatisfied with your life. Mates are meant to be with each other for life, meant to give each other a sense of contentment and fulfillment. You will always feel like you’re missing something, but you have to be strong and find new anchors.”

“I already have my anchor,” Stiles informs him, taking in a deep breath. “As long as I have my family by my side, then I won’t have to feel it.”

“Good,” Deaton nods, clasping her hands in his. “The process is simple; I’m going to put you in a hypnotic state that will allow us to go through the events of the last two years of your life. We will alter each event until we find the one that made you realize that Derek was your mate, and from there it should have a domino effect on the rest. You will still remember Derek, but you won’t have any idea that you ever became his mate. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Stiles says honestly. “I understand,”

“Good.” Deaton leans forward looking right into her eyes. “Now we will begin by having you listen to the sound of my voice. Each time you hear it, you will fall deeper and deeper into your subconscious mind. It will feel like you’re falling, but you will have your anchor to hold onto.”

Stiles stared right back, feeling herself fall into a trance-like state. Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes stared directly into Deaton’s. Once he felt he was deep enough, he used his smoothest voice to begin the session.

“Who is Derek Hale?” Deaton asked, watching as Stiles smiled sadly at him.

“He was my mate, I loved him, and he died,” Stiles answers honestly.

“When did you first meet him?”

“My sophomore year in high school, it was the day after Scott was bitten. We went looking for his inhaler in the woods where he dropped it, and he just appeared out of nowhere...”

***

_“No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body; the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.” Scott tells her as he kneels down and looks through the dead leaves._

_“Maybe the killer moved the body.” Stiles offers, kneeling down beside him to help._

_“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.” Scott sighs and they continue looking through the leaves. Stiles feels this warm sensation run through her and she turns to see a tall and dark handsome man stalking towards them._

**“What was he like?”**

_“What are you two doing here?” He asked, his tone was curious and slightly welcoming. Stiles felt something warm begin to rise in her chest and she felt this pull towards him. His eyes were warm, hazel and colorful like the leaves on the floor._

**“He was closed off, mysterious, and I sort of liked how he took charge. He was intense, and it was exhilarating. I felt drawn to him, like this pull, and at that moment I didn’t know it was the mate bond, but I somehow knew he was something special.”**

**“How did he make you feel?”**

_“What’s your name?” Derek asked Stiles and she couldn’t help the blush form on her cheeks._

_“I’m Stiles,” She says and he smiled a little._

_“I’m Derek,”_

***

“I was sort of terrified, but not in a bad way. From the moment I looked into his eyes, I knew that…that he was going to be important. And I was excited in a way I never really understood… Somehow I knew my life was going to change forever.”

Deaton sighs, “You and Scott encountered a stranger, he came up to you and gave you what you needed. He told you to leave his property and left without another word. That’s all he was, a stranger,”

“Stranger…” Stiles repeats mindlessly, “Two people passing through the woods,” Stiles can feel her mind change and that wonderful moment she felt when she first saw him turn into something else…

***

_“No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body; the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.” Scott says, brushing his hand through the dead leaves._

_“Maybe the killer moved the body.” Stiles offers, leaning over a little to help him look._

_“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.” Scott sighs and keeps digging through the leaves. Stiles feels a cold chill run down her spine and she turns to see a guy standing there, staring at them. She jumped a little and Scott followed suit, both now looking at the guy._

_“What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.” The man demands, his eyes cold and distant. Stiles felt unnerved by him for some reason._

_“Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know,” Stiles replies, inching closer to Scott and away from the guy._

_“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it. Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work.” Scott says and the two are about to make a break for it until the guy produced something in his hand and tossed it to them. Scott caught it with ease and it turned out to be his inhaler. When they looked up at him, Derek was already walking away, not turning to look back at them._

_***_

“Okay, let’s continue,” Deaton says softly and moves on.

They spend about an hour changing every moment Stiles had shared with Derek since the moment they met. From their second encounter at the party, where he danced with her and she actually had fun before Scott burst out. When she was telling her Dad that Derek was innocent, even if he had buried his sister’s body in his yard. When Peter came after her just to get Derek to join him and promised him that he wouldn’t hurt her if he did. When they went on their first date and it was absolutely perfect until Gerard showed up to warn Derek about his new code. And everything after that.

Some stayed the same, others were altered almost as if they never happened. Stiles still felt sad about changing every single one of them, reliving each moment before it was wiped away and replaced with a new more distant one. She can see how far Derek and she came, and she can see the changes, the way that depicted them as allies rather than just friends. Always keeping them apart until another good memory comes and she’s reminded all over again that she was in love with Derek.

“It was after when Gerard kidnapped me and beat me up,” Stiles was telling Deaton. She had moved from her previous seat to glance out the office window. “Derek came to check on me, and it was then that I felt it.”

“Felt what?” Deaton asked, leaning into his desk chair.

“The bond,” Stiles smiled at the memory. “I knew I liked him then like really liked him, but I never voiced how I truly felt about him. When he came in, I saw how mad he was like he hated the fact that I was hurt, and he wanted to help but he couldn’t stay because they were running out of time with Jackson… But that was the first moment I knew he cared about me like really cared about me…”

***

_Stiles was laying in her bed, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail and her face was covered in bruises, swollen to the touch and her lower lip had a tear that stung every time her tongue passed over it. She was close to passing out when she heard a knock on her door, making her groan in annoyance._

_“Dad, I’m fine,” Stiles says tiredly, but the knocking was more insistent this time. She sighs, getting up from her bed to open the door. When she did, she was surprised to see a worried Derek Hale on the other side of the door. He gently grabbed her chin, turning her head until the cheek with the bruise was facing him. She couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter as his thick fingers touched her sore skin. It felt like her skin was coming alive with the sensation like it was being licked by fire and it didn't burn in a way that would hurt._

_“Who did this,” Derek demanded, his eyes hard and vibrant with anger._

_“Derek,” Stiles began, shaking her head but Derek wasn’t having any of it._

_“Who, Stiles!”_

_“Why do you care?” Stiles stepped back from him, eyes hard. “Last time I checked, you didn’t even trust me,”_

_“I know…” Derek sighs, looking at Stiles with wary eyes. “But it doesn’t mean that I don’t care.”_

_“What are you doing here then, Derek?” Stiles asked, staring at Derek incredulously._

_“Honestly? I don’t know…”_

_“Well, if that’s all then why don’t you go run back to your creeper zombie wolf uncle? I mean, if Scott didn’t care enough to come check on me, then why are you?” Stiles asked, her eyes narrowing despite one of them already being swollen shut._

_Derek sighs, turning to look at Stiles with an expression she couldn’t name. It was something that was between fondness and worry, but he didn’t let that change his features from the classic scowl he had. “Stiles, have you any idea how worried I was?”_

_“Not really,” Stiles exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s not like they did anything to me besides pummeling me into a pulp.”_

_“Stiles, you could have been killed,” Derek says sternly and Stiles rolled her eyes at him._

_“Do you think I asked for this? Asked to be beaten up by an old guy to be made an example of? Do you honestly think this was meant to hurt me?” Stiles points to her face, causing Derek to physically flinch. “No, this was meant to hurt Scott! To hurt you! I honestly have no idea why, but this was meant as a warning to you guys to show that they’re not afraid to hurt someone as weak as I am!”_

_“Stiles, you’re not weak,” Derek whispers, his tone losing its tenaciousness. “You’re anything but that.”_

_Stiles scoffs, not believing a word he’s saying, “Yeah, right. I’m not like you guys; I can’t heal as fast or be as strong as you are. I’m just a puny human girl who’s only good quality is to be the damsel in distress,”_

_“If you honestly think like that, then you’re definitely wrong,” Derek says, almost in a threatening tone that wasn’t really pointed at her. “You’re so much more, Stiles. So much that it’s really hard to explain. You’re stronger than anyone gives you credit for, and you don’t deserve to be brushed off to the side.” Derek sighs, taking in a deep breath. “I do care about you Stiles, so much more than I could ever possibly explain. You put yourself at so much risk, being around Scott and I. I’m so worried that one day, one of these times, you’re going to get hurt and you wouldn’t even care. And do you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind.”_

_Stiles stared at him in awe. This has been the only time she has ever heard Derek give a speech that long before. Longer than his usual capacity, and it just struck her at how much Derek actually cared about her. It was doing weird things to her that she couldn’t understand, and she somehow loved it. Before either of them had time to react, Stiles surged forward, tangling her fingers in his black hair, and pulling him into a biting kiss. It started rough and intensified as Derek kissed her back, wrapping an arm around the small of her back and pulling her closer to his body._

_They broke apart the moment Stiles felt Derek’s phone vibrate from his leather jacket.  They were both breathless, staring at each other in wonder before Derek pulled his phone out and read the message that was sent to him. Scott and Isaac are bringing Jackson to the warehouse district. He looked at Stiles for a moment and she wondered what he was going to do._

_“I have to go to them,” Derek says and Stiles nods in understanding._

_“I’m coming with you,”_

_“No, you’re not.” Derek places a hand on her neck as if to stop her. “It’s too dangerous, and I am not putting you at risk again.”_

_“Derek, I signed up for this a long time ago. It’s you, Scott, and I against the world from now on, alright?”_

_Derek sighs, looking at Stiles for a moment before finally nodding. “Alright, let’s go.”_

***

Deaton stands to face Stiles, keeping their eyes locked as he went on to rearrange the memory.

“Derek never came to your room, you stayed there in your room until Lydia showed up and you went out to help the others,” Deaton tells her and her eyes go blank for a moment.

“I was upset about Gerard, I hated that I was weak and Lydia made me realize that I didn’t have to be,” Stiles says to Deaton.

“Who is Derek Hale?” Deaton asked again.

“He was my mate, I loved him, and he died,” Stiles responds, then she closes her eyes as the ache in her chest dulls a little, but it was still unbearable. “Deaton, I hate this, how much longer is this going to take?”

“Until we can find the moment you realized you loved him,” Deaton replies, showing no signs of impatience on his face.

Stiles opened her eyes to look at him, “That’s easy when he told me about the mate bond. He didn’t want to tell me because he didn’t want me to feel obligated to tie my life to his. It didn’t matter though because I already loved him and I knew he was the only one I would ever need.”

“Derek never told you about the mate bond, never told you about any of it. Who is Derek Hale?” Deaton asks his tone a little hard.

“He was my mate, I loved him, and then he died,” Stiles replies, feeling frustrated as her hands clasped together.

“That’s not it, Stiles,” Deaton tells her and she sighs in frustration, hating the aching feeling in her chest.

“I don’t know, Deaton, okay?” Stiles says, her voice shaking as she turned to look at him.

“You have to think harder, Stiles. Think of the moment you realized you loved him.” Deaton places his hands onto her shoulders, turning her to look him straight in the eye. “Stiles, you’re not being honest.”

“What are you talking about? I have been completely honest!” Stiles nearly shouts, her voice breaking a little. “Do you think I want to talk about my love life with you? Relive every memory I’ve ever had and have them turn into something else?”

“Stiles, you weren’t being honest with yourself,” Deaton says gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “A part of you is still holding on, Stiles. Your subconscious mind is refusing to let Derek go and that’s okay. Usually, the hardest part of being a mate is when you lose that part of yourself when your mate dies. It’s okay to want to keep the memory of them alive because that’s the only thing holding you down. Anchoring you. Stiles, you have been lucky enough to find your mate in your young life, it’s okay to not want to lose your first love.”

“Mates are for life,” Stiles murmurs, feeling the tears leak from the corner of her eyes. “You know what the Nogitsune used to say to me? Before Scott and Derek managed to split us up? He told me that mates are for life, but that doesn’t guarantee them to last that long… He always said that I was going to lose Derek, one way or another, and he was right. How sad is it that a thousand-year-old evil fox spirit was smarter than me?”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Deaton says reassuringly, “you can tell me. Tell me the moment you loved him.”

Stiles swallows the lump in her throat, tears falling from her face as she thought back to when she first began to love Derek. “It was when we all thought Derek had died…”

***

_Stiles was walking to her car, a sad look on her face as she kept herself from crying. She had climbed into her jeep, planning on where she was going to look for Derek because she didn’t believe he could actually be gone. Scott couldn’t be right. Stiles was about to start the car when she noticed a figure coming up to her. When she turns abruptly, she sees a bloodied Derek looking at her in desperation, leaving a bloody handprint on the passenger side window. Stiles stared at him in shock for one second before Derek had collapsed to the asphalt._

**“He came to me when he was still injured. I was relieved that he was still alive, but I was scared of losing him again. I brought him back to the loft to treat his wounds.”**

_Stiles carried Derek inside the loft, ignoring the smell of blood as she struggled to get him to his bed. Once she laid him down, she tears away the torn shirt he was still wearing and she managed to find a rag and use it to clean up the blood._

_“Stiles,” Derek groaned, his eyes still closed as Stiles shushes him._

_“You’re going to be fine, Derek,” Stiles says to him soothingly, cleaning away the blood. “God, you idiot, don’t scare the hell out of me like that.”_

_Derek moans again, but he settles enough until he was clearly asleep and Stiles kept cleaning his wounds as they healed._

**“When I was cleaning him up, I was so relieved that he wasn’t dead. I never felt so devastated and alone before, and the thought of never seeing him again killed me.”**

_After a while, Stiles had cleaned up everything, but he still had large wounds gaping down his torso. When he regained consciousness, Derek sat up in bed and Stiles made sure Derek didn’t hurt himself any more than necessary. He turned to her, his hazel eyes staring right into her amber colored ones. He had this look of deep gratitude and something more Stiles couldn’t place._

_“You alright, big guy?” Stiles asked, rubbing her hand over his shoulder. Derek nods and keeps his eyes locked with hers._

_“Yeah… You actually took care of me…” Derek says, almost as if it was in disbelief._

_“Of course I did,” Stiles smiled a little at him, brushing some of his hair away from his face. “Someone’s gotta look out for your ass if you’re going to be this self-sacrificing idiot.”_

_“Shouldn’t I say that about you?” Derek asked and Stiles laughed. She shakes her head, smiling wide at him._

**“When I looked at him, I realized that I loved him. I wanted to be with him, forever even, and I had never felt so alive.”**

_Stiles stares at Derek, both visibly leaning into each other until their lips pressed ever so softly. It started chastely, then it became heated when Derek caressed her cheek, making her skin come alive with a fire Stiles never knew was there. She loved it, loved him. Her fingers carded into his hair, pulling him even closer until almost every inch of their bodies were pressed to each other. Derek gently pushed her onto her back, keeping their lips locked as he slowly brought Stiles’ shirt over her head._

***

Stiles’ hand went straight for the mating mark that was hidden underneath her blouse, she could still feel the indentations of Derek’s teeth and more tears flowed down her cheeks. “That night, we mated for the first time, and since then I always felt whole. Like I finally found what I was looking for, even when I wasn’t looking. Derek became a part of me that night, and I’ve never felt so perfect since.”

Deaton sighs, gesturing Stiles to sit back down. She takes a seat and he leans forward to take her hands back into his.

“Take it,” Stiles tells him, clasping her hands tight in his. “Make me forget,”

“Are you sure, Stiles? Is this what you really want? To never feel the love for the person who loved you the most?” Deaton asked one last time.

“I’m sure,” Stiles says, her voice finally filled with conviction. Deaton sighs once more before staring back into her eyes.

“Derek never came to you that day; you went with Scott when he went out of town. You and Derek never mated and everything went back to normal once you heard that he was fine.” Deaton tells her and he can see the tears collecting in her eyes. He can see the memory through her eyes, he can tell that it was wiping itself away and presenting her with a new memory.

Stiles watched as all of her memories of Derek were wiped clean, then new memories played through her mind as Derek’s voice echoes through her thoughts.

_“Why are you worried about me, when it’s your friend who’s the problem?”_

_“You don’t trust me, then I don’t trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you’re not letting me go.”_

_“You think Stiles, weak, defenseless, Stiles is the Nogistune?”_

_“What? Like a spaz?”_

“Stiles?” Deaton asks, snapping Stiles out of her thoughts. She looks at him curiously, almost like she didn’t look sad anymore, which somewhat worried him. “Who is Derek Hale?”

“He was this guy Scott trusted, I never liked him, and then he died.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my next project, it's mostly based on both season 5B and 6A. I can't reveal much just yet, but all I can say that the story is about Stiles being a were-coyote.  
> CX


End file.
